


Daddy Drabbles

by danpuff



Series: Yes, Daddy [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dignification, Drabble Collection, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danpuff/pseuds/danpuff
Summary: Series of random drabbles set in the Yes, Daddy world.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Yes, Daddy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806655
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	Daddy Drabbles

The clicks and snaps of marker lids being removed and replaced are music to Harry’s ears. His eyes are shut, his mind hazy. Click. Soft, damp marker caressing his collarbone. Snap. Click. Gentle pressure on his belly. Snap. Click. Cool fingertips holding his arm. Moist lines traced. Warm breath to dry them. Snap. 

“Open your eyes.” Severus’s voice is quiet, but firm. Harry breathes in as he obeys. Lets himself be guided onto hands and knees. Severus settles behind him with the colorful markers. Harry watches him in the mirror he’s kneeling before. Severus’s brows furrow in concentration. Click. Slap against his hip. “Hold still,” Severus says. Harry hadn’t noticed himself squirming, but holding still has never been his strong suit. 

Harry licks his lips. Does his best to not move, even at the ticklish sensation of felt tip against his arse cheek. Heat rushes to his face. All of that non-sexual attention on his bare bum. Severus _drawing_ on him. Harry swallows. Lets his eyes fall to the red ink on his forearm. _Useless fuck doll_ . His breath catches. Green ink marks _Beautiful_ on his collarbone. 

Snap. Light smack to the arse. Harry needs no words to rise. He sits back on his heels, watches Severus examine his currently unmarred back. Click. Eyes flutter shut as the first line is drawn. Opens them again to blink at his own reflection. 

_Baby factory_ in red, right over the stretch marks on the left side of his belly. _Caregiver_ in green on the right. _FUCKTOY_ is the largest of all, bold red letters all across his chest. _Sweet angel_ in green just beneath it. _Come-guzzling cockwhore_ in red on his throat and he can’t swallow through the tightness he finds there. A gentle hand down his spine reminds him to breathe. He meets black eyes in the mirror. 

Snap. Severus sets aside the red marker. Click. He reaches both arms around Harry. Holds his wrist with one hand and writes on his palm with the other. _Beloved_ , in green. Harry carefully curls his fingers around the fresh ink. Snap. Click. 

A second mirror is employed to help Harry see what Severus has written on his back. Red inked _dirty whore_ on his shoulder blade, _filthy slut_ across his lower back. In green there is _Daddy’s good boy_ and _husband_ . _Reckless_ and _stubborn_ in red on his legs. _Brave_ and _kind_ and _generous_ in green. Only the words on his arse, _Property of the Half-Blood Prince_ are in black ink. 

Harry only blinks, soaks in the words, and if his mind is too hazy to process any of them, they strike deep in his core. Severus enfolds him in his arms. Kisses his neck. Nuzzles into his unruly hair. Harry closes his eyes and breathes him in. He feels seen, in the best and worst ways. Judged, and accepted, and safe.

* * *

Severus makes him drink water, after, and has him nibble on a biscuit. Severus sits close to him. Touches him. Traces the words with a fingertip. Harry feels jittery, for a time, but is calmed by his husband’s nearness and the ease of following instructions. 

His next instructions lead him into a warm bath, seated between Severus’s legs. He is held by one arm and washed with the other. Harry leans his head back and sighs in contentment as he is lathered. As the sweat and tears and ink are washed away. The water quickly turns pink around them. 

Harry opens his eyes as Severus rubs _FUCKTOY_ off of his chest. His touch is slow and gentle, and does not stop until not a trace of the word remains. Then he cradles Harry’s hand in his, guides the wash cloth over wrist and palm. _Beloved_ does not disappear from his skin, is as boldly green as it was when first drawn. 

“Oh,” Harry whispers and peers down at his body. Lifts his hips up to push more of his skin above the water. All of the red ink is gone, but the green remains. Harry sinks back into the water and sucks in a breath. Tries to hold the sudden tears at bay. Severus squeezes him and kisses his shoulder. 

His chest is too full, too warm, too relieved. Harry scrabbles around to straddle Severus, splashing water over the sides and prompting Severus to curse. It is not comfortable, the hard press of knee to porcelain, or the tight squeeze between Severus and the sides of the tub. But both of Severus’s arms around him makes up for it. The way his hands settle over _good boy_ and _husband_. Harry buries his face in Severus’s neck, his tears breaking free against his husband’s wet skin.


End file.
